joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Illuminati (Cartoon Fight Club)
Summary The Illuminati is a massive entity born before the creation of the World Wide Web, it serves as the final boss to the "Memeverse." "The Monolith", or "The Illuminati Captain", has powers that rival The Ultimate Meme Destroyer Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-B '''| '''Omni-Classic Memetic Name: The Illuminati, The Monolith Origin: Cartoon Fight Club Gender: Attack Helicopter Age: Irrelevant Classification: Illuminati Confirmed Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 4th Wall Awareness, Has control over an army of Illuminati demons, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Energy Projection, Teleportation, BFR into other CFC episodes, Regeneration (High-Mid, regenerated from being blown up), Reality Warping, Portal Creation, Summoning (Can summon Illuminati versions of characters from other fictional universes), Can turn into Goku, Darkness Manipulation, Doesn't have to worry about losing money (He is literally made of money), Has a cure for herpes, Plot Manipulation (Can belong to any canonical continuity it wants) | Is powered by the number 33, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has control over an army of Illuminati Demons the flud the multiverse, Conceptual Embodiment (Is the embodiment of greed, hate, lust and control), Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Mimicry, Nigh-Omniscience, Precognition, Resistance to the Weegee Virus, Necromancy, Can create evil versions of it's opponent, Summoning (Can summon Illuminati versions of characters from other fictional universes), Can make it's opponent commit suicide, Can nuke his opponent, Energy Projection, Can fuse with The Ultimate Meme Destroyer Attack Potency: Low Hyperverse Level'' (Defeated Bill Cipher who stated to be 12D being) | '''Omni-Classic Memetic (Could match base form Saneegee for some seconds before being defeated, Defeated Saneegee with the help of The Ultimate Meme Destroyer) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Bill Cipher) | Gotta Go Fast (Could keep up with Saneegee) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Omni-Classic Memetic Striking Strength: Low Hyperversal | Omni-Classic Memetical Durability: Low Hyperverse Level (Could take hits from Bill Cipher) | Omni-Classic Memetic (Survived the Half Life 3 Blast) Stamina: Limitless | Omni-Classic Memetic Range: Low Hyperversal | Memetic Standard Equipment: The Illuminati Army Intelligence: Supergenius (Is the leader of the entire Illuminati Army, Could find the cure for herpes, has placed hidden mesages in CFC episodes, Possibly caused 9/11, was behind the construction of the Great Wall of China, knows what really happened to the host of Blues Clues and is the reason nobody knows where the f*ck is Waldo) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Seems to have no resistance against Time Stop | Not fully omniscient, can't predict what isn't in the prophecy Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bill Cipher Vs Illuminati * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEmBwpbZWpM&t=15m52s Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission):] Also called Instantaneous Transmission, The Illuminati places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEmBwpbZWpM&t=16m31s Super Saiyan God:] The Super Saiyan forms are advanced transformations assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race, the Super Saiyan God is a Super Saiyan transformation that surpasses Super Saiyan 3 and give The Illuminati astronomical power-ups. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEmBwpbZWpM&t=17m16s Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb):] An attack in which The Illuminati conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Meme Saga * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRpJbJk3lM4&t=30m9s The Prophecy] The Illuminati knows everything that is writen in the prophecy (which was writen by The Ultimate Meme Destroyer), this grants him nigh-omniscience, being capable of knowing it's enemy's weaknesses and strenghts, and giving him the opportunity to study them for years before the fight ever happens * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evkY354fKXg&t=23m33s Illuminord:] The Illuminati can fuse with The ultimate Meme Destroyer to become "Illuminord", supposedly the most powerful thing in the Multiverse (Before Hyper Saneegee God came to be), and was able to fight with Hyper Saneegee God, being only defeated by Little G Fresh Feats: Bill Cipher Vs Illuminati * Reversed the CFC intro * One-shot Beerus * One-shot TeenGohanFighter * One-shot Asriel Dreemurr * Defeated Bill Cipher Meme Saga * It was stated that his power can rival that of The Ultimate Meme Destroyer * Has a Power Level of over 9000 * Nuked Gabe Newell * Defeated most fighter in the Meme Team, and would have won if Sanic and Weegee hadn't fuse * Defeated John Cena Note: The Illuminati army is not outside help. The army is merely an extra set of limbs that The Illuminati controls Key: Bill Cipher Vs Illuminati | Meme Saga Others Notable Victories: Bill Cipher Zalgo Notable Losses: Saneegee Hyper Saneegee God Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Tier 1 Category:Memetic tier Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoner Category:Dragon Ball Category:Darkness Users Category:Money Users Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Illuminati Confirmed Category:Concept Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Negation Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Precognition Category:Resistance users Category:Necromancy Category:Mind Control Users Category:Memes Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Omniscient Characters